


Coming Back To That Empty House

by falloutboiruto



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, During Canon, Gen, Pets, Short One Shot, i lov cats..........
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutboiruto/pseuds/falloutboiruto
Summary: After Mikazuki the cat leaves Mitsuki to be with its mother instead, he doesn't feel upset. Why would he?Set during Episode 104-The Little Roommate
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Coming Back To That Empty House

**Author's Note:**

> in memoriam of my cat, hampus.

Mikazuki really was a fickle creature, but maybe that was normal for cats. Mitsuki simply didn’t know. As he opened the door to his apartment at the end of the day, almost empty but for all of the colorful and to-him-foreign objects he had gotten the kitten from the pet store, he realized he didn’t understand his current situation at all. He could ask Boruto and Sarada about it tomorrow, he supposed, but this particular confusion felt somewhat too pressing.

He had:

  1. Taken the kitten into his apartment, without understanding it at all. He had let it sleep in his bed, though, so it wasn’t like he had been mean to it.
  2. Learned of its needs, and spoiled it rotten.
  3. Saved it from certain death.
  4. And then it had just gone back to its family, without as much as a goodbye.



But, this was fine. It really was no problem at all. Perhaps it would be best to clean the apartment of all signs of a cat ever having set foot, or should he say paw, in it. To just forget. He was quite good at ignoring events and happenings that made him feel _things_ —so good that he was often unable to identify what feeling ‘things’ actually symbolized.

_“Aw, it's too bad that Mikazuki left with its Mom,” Boruto had said. "You loved that cat, didn't you?"_

_“No, I…” Mitsuki had answered, haltingly, unsurely, faltering_. _“It’s probably best if it stays with its family.” Families seemed to work that way (his own family being a notable exception but that opened up_ _a can of worms full of_ things _that he staunchly didn’t want to think about)._

_“Yeah, well…” Sarada had said. “It’s still sad.”_

_What a strange thing to say, Mitsuki wasn’t feeling sad at all._

Mitsuki reached down to the floor to a particularly gaudily-colored cat toy, a ball, to put it in a plastic bag. It smelled a bit weird (the pet store clerk had explained the smell as being from catnip). As he held it in his hand, he remembered that this ball had been one of Mikazuki’s favorites. Frankly, its tastes had been very questionable.

.

.

.

Instead of cleaning up, he laid down on his bed and tried to fall asleep. It didn’t quite work, not for a while at least, until he suddenly groggily blinked in the direction of the balcony. Had he heard a noise, or had it just been wishful thinking? A peculiar scratching noise, again, and again, until he opened the balcony door and saw those light-reflecting yellow eyes stare up at him from the dark floor. He had almost forgotten how tiny Mikazuki was in the short time they had been separated.

“Did you forget something?” He asked as if the cat could answer him in words. But it did answer him somehow— in a gesture called sprinting into the apartment towards the still-full food bowl.

“ _Oh_. Welcome home, then.”

It seemed like being fickle was completely in line with regular cat behavior.

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and kudos if you like this!


End file.
